A Child's Ignorance
by Kode Dekka
Summary: A "twisted worlds" story. Vivio sees and hears many things that she didn't understand. And one night, the most confusing thing happens, and her ignorance keeps her from seeing the horrifying truth. Rated T. Inspired by creepypasta  look it up .


_A/N: In a review for "Kioku"_, _a poster called Kira wondered if I was going to break away from the YxNxF triangle that seems to have captured this community. Well I have the answer right here, yes I am. Like the "Forever..." series of stories I did, featuring yanderes, I'm doing another series, this one called "Twisted Worlds". In these stories, I will create many worlds, ones that unlike most of my stories, don't have happy endings, because such endings aren't always obtainable. So while I work on Kioku, and prepare to create Lyrical Girl's High (which will be at an all-girl's school btw), enjoy the first of my woeful tales. _

_- Kode-Dekka_

* * *

A Child's Ignorance

A "Twisted Worlds" Story

Kode-Dekka

* * *

I often see many things that I don't think I'm supposed to. For example, one night, I saw mama and Fate-mama in bed, holding each other, and kissing. They didn't have any clothes on, and both were making strange noises. I don't know what they were doing, but it looked like they were having fun. I asked mama, and she got really red in the face; then she told me that she would explain it when I'm older. I only nodded. In my heart, I wanted to be older fast, because I wanted to understand it now. But if mama said to wait, I would wait, because I love mama.

After seeing that, I got curious. So, from time to time, I stood at my mamas' room, and looked inside. Most of the time they were sleeping, or doing the thing that I would understand when I'm older. Not tonight, today they were fighting, or that's what it looked like.

Fate-mama was yelling, and saying things that I didn't understand. Mama wasn't yelling back, but calmly telling her to be quiet, so that I wouldn't hear them.

Fate-mama hit mama, she slapped her across the face, and said more hard to understand things.

Fate-mama grabbed her, and held her down she she kissed mama. Mama struggled and wiggling around, it looked like a game, but no one was smiling.

Fate-mama touched mama in various places, and put her hand in her pants, which I thought was a little strange. She said more things, but by now I stopped trying to understand it.

When they stopped kissing, mama started crying, and asked her to stop. Fate-mama looked surprised, then she started crying too. They hugged, and Fate-mama said she was sorry, over and over again.

I stopped watching, I was feeling sleepy, and I didn't want them to see me. It was all too confusing, so I went back to my bed and went to sleep...

* * *

They were fighting again. It was worse this time, I could tell, because even mama was yelling. Once again they said things I didn't understand, but mama seemed more upset than the last time. I didn't like it, I hated it when they fought, so I went back to my room. I put the blanket over my head, and covered my ears, but I could still hear them.

'You're messing around with her, aren't you!' Fate-mama said, but I don't know what she meant by that, it was so complicated.

'I'm not! You're the only one I'm with.' Mama said back, it sounded like she was desperate for Fate-mama to believe her.

It continued for a long time, I even heard them shuffling around the room loudly. Mama cried a few times, and Fate-mama yelled at her some more. I think she was hitting mama again, because mama said 'please stop'.

They didn't sound like my mamas anymore. They were yelling and crying and hitting each other, it sounded more like they were monsters, like the ones from stories. I was scared, and tried not to listen to it anymore, but it was so loud that it was impossible.

I heard some more shuffling, and a loud thump on the ground, and finally the fighting stopped.

Mama came into my room a few minutes later. She was crying, I could hear her. 'Vivio, sweetheart...' She said to me, she knew I was awake, because I was still holding my ears. 'Vivio, its okay now.' I stopped holding my ears, and she pulled the blanket away.

Mama looked very unhappy, and she was scared, just like me. She held me, and picked me up, holding me in her arms. 'Come on, we're going to Auntie-Hayate's house.' She said, and we started to walk downstairs.

'What about Fate-mama?' I asked her, but she didn't respond. I looked at mama's room, and saw Fate-mama's blond hair peaking out from the door. Red stuff was also moving from under the door.

We went downstairs, and mama called Auntie-Hayate. She whispered in the phone, and nodded sometimes. I couldn't hear what she was saying. When she hung up, she grabbed my hand. 'Come on, lets wait outside for her.'

We went outside and waited in the cold for Auntie-Hayate. I asked mama again why Fate-mama wasn't coming. She told me it was complicated, and that I wouldn't understand, so I accepted it.

* * *

Auntie-Hayate came and gave mama a hug, saying that she would take care of everything. I don't know what that meant, but mama seemed to be relieved with that, and thanked her. As we got into her car, some men walked into our house.

I remembered the golden hair sticking out from mama's room. That was the last time I saw Fate-mama.

* * *

Mama tells me that Fate-mama went on a trip, a long trip, that's why she hasn't come back home. She tells me that one day we'll see her again, so be patient. I didn't understand, there was a lot of things I didn't understand, but I nodded anyway and left it alone.

There is so much that I don't understand. I want to become an adult quickly, so that mama will tell me about them. And one day, I hope Fate-mama will come back home, and we can be a family again.

* * *

_A/N: How was that? I left a lot of what happened up to your own interpretation, so I hope you can entertain me with reviews *Cackle*_


End file.
